Disadvantage
by Lukas Kohler
Summary: Lukas Bondevik was a man who was paid to find and kill countries. Mathias Kohler was a man who was recently named to be the personification of Denmark. When their paths unintentionally and obliviously collide, Lukas must try to fulfil his mission at all costs. But sometimes it's hard to kill when you fall in love. Eventual Nation!Denmark/Spy!Norway
1. Chapter 1

He was used to this sort of surrounding by now. The cold, stainless, metal walls and floors; and the rumble of the engine that was almost deafening. There was a large tremor, and he gripped the edge of the bench to avoid flying into a wall. Glancing down at the board in his hands, he went over it again.

_Target country: Denmark_

_Name: Mathias Kohler_

_Disadvantages of target: Loud, noticeable_

_Advantages of target: Appearance unknown_

He sighed, looking up again at the grey wall. Another tremor shook the room, and this time he stood; stumbling over to the door that led to the front of the vehicle. He pushed, and the door swung open.

"Could you…try to be more careful?" he shouted over the noise.

The pilot turned. "I'm trying! Just wait a few more minutes until we land!"

He sighed, before carefully retreating back into the previous room and returning to his seat. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, the board long forgotten. Moments later, there was a whirring sound; and he stood once more. There was a loud, heavy thud as the aircraft touched the earth, and he gripped the pole beside him to help maintain his balance. He had never been fond of travelling by air, and this didn't really help at all.

"_We're here_." The intercom buzzed, just before the hatch opened – beckoning him to climb out.

He complied, and was soon gulping down the fresh, Danish air. True, it wasn't as clean as the Norwegian air he was used to breathing, but he was surprised at how clear it was – considering the many industries that litter the land of Denmark.

He hopped out, and landed on the ground with a thud. Quickly checking his surroundings – which was safe and clear – he made his way to the front of the aircraft. He saluted the pilot, who returned the gesture, before the vehicle rumbled once more – and it turned and flew off in the opposite direction: back to Norway.

He too turned and made his way from the runway, and sped up slightly as a building came into view. He slipped inside unnoticed, and made his way through the masses of people; all speaking different languages. Some English, French, Swedish, Icelandic and other foreign dialects (he was surprised to find some Norwegian), but majority was Danish – as he was in the land itself.

After some time, he managed to navigate his way to the entrance – and as he exited he found himself taking in the smell of smoke and pollution. He coughed slightly, not used to the abrupt change in scent, but made his way forward.

He suddenly remembered that he had no idea where he was, only that this…airport was surrounded by fields. Where was he again?

He half-waved at a person, and made his way over to them. They turned to him, and smiled.

"Hey, hvad kan jeg gøre for dig?*" they greeted as he stopped in front of him.

He coughed, feeling awkward and stupid for not learning how to speak Danish before leaving. Hopefully, his Norwegian would be enough for them to understand. He could understand Danish, just not speak it.

"Vet du hvor jeg er? Jeg er liksom tapt…*" he asked.

The person blinked, before asking "...Kan du snakke engelsk?*" in weak Norwegian so he could understand them.

He suddenly felt quite stupid for not trying English first. "Ja*, I can. Sorry."

"Don't be," the person smiled. "So, you asked where you were?"

"Ja. My parents sent me to Denmark for a new experience, but they didn't tell me where," he lied quickly, saying the first story that came to mind.

The person (from their accent, he could tell they were most likely Danish) smiled. "I sure can! You're in Esbjerg!"

"…Esbjerg?"

"Ja, Esbjerg."

"…Do you know how to get to Copenhagen?" he questioned.

At this, the Dane laughed loudly. "Man, you really _don't _know Denmark at all, do you? Copenhagen's a long way away from here!"

He sighed. He knew this would probably happen. They said they would land him in the safest place they could, but they had to make him land _so far away_ from his destination.

"Don't look so down!" the Dane said reassuringly, making him look up. "You're lucky you found me, you know!"

"…I am?"

"Ja! I just so happen to live in Copenhagen, and I've just returned from a business trip in New York City! I can give you a lift, if you don't mind…"

"No, it's fine," he refused. "I'd hate to be a burden…"

"Nej*, it's okay!" the Dane protested. "I'm by myself, and long journeys plus solitude equals a pretty tired me! It'll be fun to have someone to travel with!"

At this Dane's warm attitude, he relaxed and nodded. "Okay. But only if you're sure…"

"Of course I am!" the Dane grinned, and backed up slightly – probably towards the car park where their car was probably parked. Plus, they backed up just as the sun came out from behind the clouds, allowing him to look at the Dane closer.

They had messy, almost gravity-defying sunshine blond hair and clear eyes brighter than the sun and were bluer than the sky itself. He was dressed quite casually for someone who had just gone on a business trip, but he just brushed it off. The Dane probably just wanted to dress in something more comfortable than a suit (and he had had experiences. Suits weren't always nice to wear, especially after wearing them for hours).

"I'll be back soon," the Dane grinned, before running off to the car park with a slight bounce in his steps. The Norwegian couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Now alone, he was able to scan his surroundings again. It was much different to the runway; as it was more noisy and congested. He shivered slightly as he caught someone's gaze; their eyes ocean blue and seeming to stare into his very soul. By their side, a cheerful-looking person who seemed to drag them enthusiastically from the airport. The Norwegian wondered how two people that were so different could get along so well. When they turned the corner, he got a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that he would see them.

A few minutes passed, before there was a cry of: "Hej, Norge!"

He turned towards the familiar voice, and strolled over to the Dane (who was now standing outside his car). The Dane beamed at him, before noticing his lack of luggage.

"…You don't have anything with you?" the blonde questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. It probably got lost somewhere, but I don't mind. I just need to get to Copenhagen," he replied, before glaring. "Why did you call me 'Norge'?"

The Dane chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, from your Norwegian language I guessed that you were probably Norwegian. Also, I don't know your name – and in Danish the word for 'Norway' is 'Norge'! I thought it fitted you well."

The Norwegian stayed silently, brushing a few strands of his pale blond hair from his face. He made his way to the other side of the car, and quietly got in – and was quickly followed by the Dane. As soon as their seatbelts were put on, the Dane began to drive.

"So…we have a while, so we should get to know each other!" the Dane chirped as they turned onto a main road (he was unsure which one it was).

"Get to…know each other?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as his indigo eyes stared into the Dane's sky blue eyes.

"Ja!" the Dane smiled. "So, let's start off with our names! Something tells me you won't like me calling you 'Norge'."

"My name?" he blinked, wracking his brain to find a substitute name to acquire – but he found none. Oh well, he was going to tell the truth this time. "My name is…Lukas Bondevik."

"Lukas?" the Dane repeated, smiling. "Well, Lukas, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mikkel Densen."

* * *

*Hey, hvad kan jeg gøre for dig? - Hey, what can I do for you? - Danish

*Vet du hvor jeg er? Jeg er liksom tapt… – Do you know where I am? I'm sort of lost…- Norwegian

*...Kan du snakke engelsk? - …Can you speak English?/Do you speak English? – Norwegian/Danish

*Ja – Yes – Norwegian/Danish

*Nej – No - Danish


	2. Chapter 2

Majority of the journey was spent talking. Well, most of the talking was done by Mikkel – who was surprisingly open and alright with a complete stranger knowing about his life. Lukas only listened.

As it turned out, Mikkel had been born in Copenhagen, Denmark. His parents and he had a great life, before they moved over to Greenland – where Mikkel's younger brother was born. Later, they returned to Denmark again – making Mikkel overjoyed that he was returning to his country of birth. He and his family continued their life happily – until his parents decided to go with his brother back to Greenland, for a little holiday. Mikkel was eighteen at the time, and he hadn't wanted to go, so he stayed behind in Denmark. So, in the middle of May, Mikkel's family flew out to Greenland.

It _should_ have been just a normal holiday. Fly over, stay for a few days, and then fly home again.

It _would_ have been if Mikkel's family had made it over in the first place.

His parents promised to call him as soon as they made it over there, but for days they did not call nor return his voice mails. Eventually, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. With no word from his family, Mikkel lost hope and believed that the plane had crashed and killed his family.

His suspicions were confirmed when his cousin, Berwald Oxenstierna, visited one day. After that, he spent the next few years acting all reserved and negative (Mikkel's face went dark when he reached this part) – and that was the worst part of his life so far. Lukas momentarily wondered why Mikkel was so _open _with him.

"-ukas?"

"Huh?" he looked over at Mikkel, having spaced out. "Sorry, what?"

Mikkel chuckled at him. "I asked if you were hungry. We've been driving for about two hours now."

Two hours already? Time seemed to have flown by; Lukas felt like it had only been _one _hour.

"Uh, okay," he nodded his head, sitting upright.

Mikkel grinned, and slowed the car down. After a few minutes, they diverted off the main road and into a town. They searched the town for a place to get food, and eventually stopped at a small supermarket. Mikkel, along with Lukas, made his way into the supermarket, telling the Norwegian to stay nearby and tell him what he wanted to eat. Lukas nodded, following.

They strolled around the supermarket for quite a while, in Lukas's opinion. Mikkel seemed to look at something, wasted five to ten minutes wondering if he wanted it or not, and eventually continued on; saying that if they couldn't find anything – they'd come back later.

"Are you almost done?" Lukas snapped.

Mikkel turned to him. "Hm? Probably."

As the Dane turned his back on Lukas, the Norwegian rolled his eyes and forced himself to drag after the blonde. He stayed silent as he followed the Dane. He was unsure for how long they were there for, but he came out of his stupor when he heard a rattle.

It increased in volume, and he barely heard Mikkel calling his name. He heard someone else say the word 'train' before his ears were blocked out by the tremor. He relied on his sight, something he had been taught before being transferred over to Denmark, and noticed that the shelves were beginning to wobble and items were beginning to slip and tumble off.

Suddenly, there was one more violent shake before the noise stopped abruptly. Lukas stood and sighed, relieved that it was now over.

"LUKAS!"

What?

Suddenly, a heavy weight was launched at him – and he was shoved from his position just as there was a deafening crash. He felt himself trapped under something, or someone, before the thing above him moved – allowing him to move again. He looked around, only to see Mikkel kneeling next to him; smiling sheepishly. In the place where Lukas had been standing beforehand was a fallen strip light.

"You weren't moving so…" Mikkel explained, "…I shoved you out of the way."

Mikkel had pushed Lukas out of the way to save his life? The Dane had pretty much risked hurting himself to help someone he had just met. At least neither of them had been harmed by the fallen light.

"Hey…you alright?" Mikkel reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, staring at him concernedly.

"I'm fine," he replied, before frowning. "But it looks like we probably won't be getting any food."

Mikkel laughed.

* * *

"Y'know, it was nice of them to give us this," Mikkel commented, holding up his bag of food. "I wasn't even the one near-death, either!"

"You sort of were," Lukas pointed out. "You pushed me out of the way and risked getting hit instead."

"True…" Mikkel mused, looking up at the sky – which was a clear blue.

"…Why did you do that anyway?" Lukas asked, genuinely curious. "We've only just met, and you just saved my life."

"I…don't know," Mikkel confessed, turning to the Norwegian. "It was…an impulse, of sorts."

This surprised Lukas. Mikkel had saved his life because he wanted to, not because he had to. The Dane already seemed to trust him completely, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about lying. But a job was a job, and if he needed to lie then he had to. But, one look in Mikkel's cerulean blue eyes seemed to make him want to confess the truth. How could one person make him feel so secure and trustworthy? This had never happened to him before, so why now?

"-ukas? You're staring at me," Mikkel's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look sort of…out of it."

He shook his head, before looking away. "I'm fine. I just want to get to Copenhagen."

Lukas heard Mikkel chuckling beside him. "Alright, alright. You're really impatient, you know that?"

"You're an ass."

Mikkel laughed. "Oh, you wound me so!"

"Shut up."

Mikkel only continued to laugh, even as they got into the car.

* * *

Sometime during the journey, he figured that he had dosed off. His eyes slid shut and he eventually fell into a deep sleep – oblivious to the fact that Mikkel was glancing over at him every so often, smiling.

He opened his eyes to black, and a shiver made its way down his spine. He was unable to see anything, and he feel extremely insecure and vulnerable.

There was a hiss. "_Lukas._"

He looked around wildly, and then he saw it. A large shadow (how he saw it, he didn't know) was towering over him. He cried out, and shut his eyes as it lunged.

"Lukas!"

A voice made him freeze. Suddenly, a warm…light presence wound itself around him, making him feel…safe. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up; and then midnight blue met cerulean. There was an unbelievable warmth radiating from them, and a grin threatened to split their face apart.

"You're okay…right?"

His mouth opened, but no noise came out. He decided, and then closed it; and settled on a small nod. If possible, the presence became even lighter. Suddenly, the hand that had rested on his shoulder moved away as they turned. It was sudden, and the presence dimmed almost completely. Their hands clenched, and there was a growl.

"Stay away from him."

Lukas blinked and flinched in shock. He half-expected the shadow to descend and destroy them, but there was only a hiss before it dissolved. They turned back, the grin now back on their face.

Lukas was again enveloped in yet another embrace, and this time he managed to speak.

"Mikkel…?"

"You're alright now, Lukas," Mikkel smiled, but his voice sounded tired and faded. "You don't need to worry."

"Mikkel, what-?" he started, reaching out for the Dane as Mikkel moved away.

The blonde's grin faded, only to be replaced by a small, sad smile. "I need you to do one thing for me."

Mikkel reached out and grabbed his shoulders, determination written all over his face. "I need you to wake up."

"Wake up?" he raised an eyebrow. "What-?"

And then Mikkel suddenly disappeared, and – like a carpet – the floor was taken from underneath him – and he got the sensation of falling before his head hit something hard and he felt nothing more.

Then, suddenly, there was a large burst of light.

"-ukas! Wake up! We're here!"

The Norwegian groaned as he opened his eyes, hissing slightly as his eyes adjusted to the daylight.

"What…" he mumbled, looking over to the Dane (who was grinning brightly at him).

He blinked, and sat up – the seat feeling warm as he had stayed in the same position for a while. Had he seriously been dreaming about…Mikkel? What the hell?!

"You've been asleep for a while!" Mikkel laughed, before gesturing outside. "We're here, in case you didn't notice."

They were here? That was…fast. He looked out of the window, and stared up at the tall buildings that towered over them. He hadn't expected it to be like this, but that was because he had spent so much time in the Norwegian countryside.

"So, Lukas," Mikkel broke into his thoughts cheerfully. "Welcome to the capital of Denmark: Copenhagen!"


End file.
